


Absence

by HanAlister



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanAlister/pseuds/HanAlister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't help missing her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absence

His fingers ghosted over her phone, hovering ever so slightly over the device, as if debating whether to pick it up or not.

Thud, thud

A pair of feet (male, approximately two hundred pounds, obviously stressed) bounded up the stairs in urgency.

Ah.

Lestrade.

His fingers clenched into a fist; an exasperated sigh escaped his lips. He closed the drawer quickly and swiftly left the room. Lestrade with a case, finally. It’ll be a nice distraction.


End file.
